domofandomcom-20200214-history
Domo Wiki talk:Community portal
Please use the Forum or specific article/template talk page rather than the Community Portal. Thank you. Welcome New Editors Motarrisu here. I transferred over what I can claim as my work from the Domocamp wiki to this wiki. There will be some proofreading to be done on some pages as I had tried to push everything over in a hurry while on my weekends from class. There may be the odd entry here and there that has some information needing to be fixed like a misspelling or a category here and there mixed up. I created several templates already that should make entering information somewhat easier (so long as you understand how to fill it out). I've made a sample page to show what you should paste onto the article page and how to fill the information out. Sample Template Entries The pages that I have uploaded so far are by no means complete, but I've done what I can to fill the information I could ahead of time to give samples of what to do. There are several projects at current to be worked on. ---- Bestiary Images I realize that having only the option to look at an image of only 200x200 pixels doesn't always make for the clearest view of something (take the monstrous Summoned Evil Dragon for example), I'm thinking of making images of size limit 400x400, with a 200x200 sample on the page and letting people click for a larger size. I'm trying to plan for future options coming in terms of wiki extensions. So, the plan here is this: Image Requirements * Name - should be the same as the page that it is for * Size - 400 x 400 pixels (smaller size will be handled by the template) * Format - .png (preferred png-24 if the picture is in the cutout style, possibly png-8 if it won't distort the image when reduced) * Standards - all pictures taken in game-time daylight or decent light :* cutout style preferred (isolate the subject, remove surrounding background) :* close-cut style optional (isolate the subject only, border area of 4 pixels at most) :* NOTE: If your original picture is under 150x150, don't bother uploading it. Notes by - Motarrisu 18:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Bestiary Information All of the monsters are missing some information to some extent. I haven't come up with a way to describe the general spawn area for the quick respawn monsters, but I would prefer not to have specific coordinates noted (only entries that should be done like that are rare spawns and announced spawns). People with access to well leveled Hunters should gather HP numbers. I'm not too concerned with drop rate percentages, I'm actually considering removing it unless someone cares to go extensively testing the rates based on providers providence levels. Accurate Fame numbers need to be gathered for certain rare spawn monsters and all announced monsters. I may need to further divide the rare spawn listing into those with fame and those without. NPC Images Situation here is the same for the monster images. While none of these images will become as bad as Summoned Evil Dragon, I would like to maintain size limits. I would like to be a little stricter with these images though, as these are not that difficult to get a clean shot of and many images will need to be re-used, so having a background simply becomes a distraction. Image Requirements * Name - should be the same as the page that it is for * Size - 400 x 400 pixels (thumbnail size will be handled by the template) * Format - .png (png-24 with transparency) * Standards - all pictures taken in game-time daylight or decent light :* cutout style only (isolate the subject, remove surrounding background) :* NOTE: If your original picture is under 150x150, don't bother uploading it. Notes by - Motarrisu 18:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) NPC Information I'm still in debate on how to produce a template for this or if it is even reasonable to create a template. I have begun work (as seen at Template:NPC) but as there are many factors to consider and seemingly no easy way to handle them, I need some input. Certain NPCs have very long wares listings (the Marshalls that sell every collection tool, the Marshalls that sell 3 slot pieces of each armor type, and the Marshalls that sell the long list of ingredients). Some NPCs have various dialog boxes, some with long choice names (like quest NPCs). There are various types of NPCs: Conversation, Quest - Single type, Quest - Series type, Merchant, Teleportation, and Guard. The only consistent information across NPCs is the need to know the location(s) they can be found at, their pictures, their interaction type, possibly their race, and whether they are permanently accessible or only temporary. Beyond this I am unsure how to set up further information, so I need some feedback on what should be done. Merchants will have to be entered in manually in some fashion I believe. Quest NPCs may also have to be done this way. I would like to obtain summaries of the interactions held with the NPCs in some form. What I Don't Want I don't want the quest pages to be mixed into the NPC pages. Each individual mission should be able to be found on their own page and accessed simply from typing the quest name in the Wiki search box. It becomes hard to easily access a particular quest from a list if it is all listed together. Jumbling all the aspects of the rewards from a series of quests together also ruins the easy access I'm trying to create. A summary of quest rewards sounds reasonable though, but the details themselves should have their own page regardless of how simple they are. Notes by - Motarrisu 18:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Item Icons This should be an easy thing to accomplish. Icons are naturally no larger or smaller than 40x40. The only thing here is how I want them presented. The icons should have the box you would see on the purchase/sell side of the NPC dialog or the icon inventory view. I want this simply for consistency. Image Requirements * Name - should be the same as the page that it is for * Size - 40 x 40 pixels (should have no need for exceptions) * Format - .gif (0 lossy, 160 colors (for obvious reasons, 40x40=160) * Standards - pictures taken as seen in inventory or purchase / sell section of the Merchant NPC dialog box. Notes by - Motarrisu 18:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Item Information I have uploaded a lot of the information for armor, but they are missing sections like Shop Unit Price, Recipe ingredients, Recipe Pot locations, etc. I have not gone into the Weapon section yet, but I have prepared a template. I'm still trying to come up with a good format for regular items like materials, general items, and the like. Notes by - Motarrisu 18:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Template Refinement I realize there are some aspects of items that I have not covered, such as monster drops, quest availability, etc. Monsters don't have their quest involvement marked. Any alterations to templates should be discussed in their respective talk pages so that a good solution can be produced. Notes by - Motarrisu 18:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) =Additional Topics= If you have any other general projects you would like to begin, please add them below. I realize I haven't mentioned quests, pets, or cash shops yet. I haven't started on any of these subjects thus far. Notes by - Motarrisu 18:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) This wiki doesn't have an icon/picture thing, what me to throw one together? If so, any requirements and what not, and where do I put it/send it? :Nexuswolf 06:04, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Logo There are two versions of a logo needed: For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image. For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image. Just name them LogoTest and LogoTestWide when you upload them and I'll look them over. I've been too busy with getting the content of the site up to worry about the logo and skin I want to use for now. :--Motarrisu 10:27, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Starting up a listing page for logos I want to get a few of these made before I decide on a final one. I'll place them all in the contributors forum and wait a while till we can start getting some critiques going. Forum:Logo_Planning :--Motarrisu 21:33, 30 January 2008 (UTC)